<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Sackmas, Mr Cards by Shokkou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303440">Merry Sackmas, Mr Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokkou/pseuds/Shokkou'>Shokkou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokkou/pseuds/Shokkou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wearer of the Incarnadine Robe pays a visit to the newest Master of the Bazaar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Sackmas, Mr Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You set off for the Bazaar, bowed under the weight of the tremendous robe. It's been tailored for someone hunch-backed but twice human-sized, so the effect is like wrapping yourself in a hooded quilt. A hooded quilt that smells of lacre.</p><p>The Steel Door swings open to reveal a black-cushioned lift. "Which Master?" asks the Unctuous Attendant. Whom will you demand gifts from?</p><p>"Mr Cards," you reply, curiosity about the newest and most elusive Master winning out.</p><p>Mr Cards' rooms prove to be surprisingly normal, with the one you enter resembling a well-appointed London drawing room. A card table sits by one wall, decks of several different varieties of cards resting on its folded walnut top. Curiously most of the furniture looks to be sized for someone of roughly human proportions rather than Masterly ones, including an armchair and the side table bearing a pair of folded but obviously well-read sporting papers beside it.</p><p>The room's occupant is stood by a rather handsome desk examining something but looks up when you enter.</p><p>"Mr Sacks," it says in greeting, it's voice of a much softer and lower pitch than most of its fellows and for some reason holding a unmistakable note of amusement. It produces a small pouch from within its robes and holds them out.</p><p>"Take this. They were confiscated from an unwise patron of my establishment who has hopefully learnt his lesson. I have no use for such things."</p><p>Taking the pouch you feel two small cubes within. Later, back in your lodgings you discover them to be a pair of dice that always roll sevens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There wasn't an option to visit Mr Cards during Sackmas so I decided to write my own. Not quite true to the game as the POV character and Cards are separate people but visiting your own rooms seemed kind of pointless so I went with this instead. I meant to post it days ago but I was stuck on what the gift should be. I hope you enjoyed reading it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>